


Domestic Life of Firestorm and Airstrike

by StressedEmpress



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Fanfic, cuteness, slight christmas vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressedEmpress/pseuds/StressedEmpress
Summary: “I missed you today.”Will tucks his head under Warren’s chin. He can hear the rumble of a laugh in his husband’s throat.“I missed you too. That fight looked difficult.”
Relationships: Warren Peace/Will Stronghold
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Domestic Life of Firestorm and Airstrike

Dropping gracelessly onto the balcony, Will notes that he really should get goggles or eye protection for when he flies in bad weather. Multiple buildings have gained Will Stronghold shaped indents in them since winter started.

Warren slides open the door and gives him a grin that takes away any aches or pains he was feeling before. He’s exactly what Will had been dreaming of coming home to, hair up in a messy bun and glasses on. Everything that’s familiar to Will and makes the weight in his shoulders feel just a little bit lighter. 

Before he can even move, he’s wrapped up in a warm hug, his lover’s arms keeping him steady and warm. Warren smells like fire and old books, a mix that represents him well. 

“I missed you today.”

Will tucks his head under Warren’s chin. He can hear the rumble of a laugh in his husband’s throat.

“I missed you too. That fight looked difficult.” 

“Some random robot was dropped in the middle of town. Mom came and helped but the weather made it difficult. Just a few bruises and frost-bitten toes.”

The arms around him tighten and begin to heat up, causing him to shiver and huddle more into the warmth. 

“Sorry I couldn’t help. The exam this afternoon was the majority of my grade and I- “

Will steps back and looks Warren in the eyes.  
“Hey, we agreed when you started your PhD in English that you would take more time off superheroing unless you were absolutely needed in the field. This afternoon was important and I didn’t need to call you.”

“Promise you will call if you need me. I don’t want to see you get hurt just because of your pride.”

“I promise.”

This seems to appease Warren’s worries as the arms loosen slightly and a small kiss is placed in his windswept hair. They soon let each other go and head inside to escape the snow. Will gently removes his suit and lets Warren help patch him up on any small scrapes he received. No talking in necessary, they’re used to understanding the other nonverbally. It’s only when they’re sitting on the couch, eating dinner when either of them speak again.

“I can’t wait to be the Firestorm to your Airstrike again.”

“Right now it’s better if you’re just the Warren to my Will, which is more than enough for me.”

“That’s so cheesy Stronghold.”

In response, Will kicks him. His strength sends Warren flying off the couch onto the ground. Will knows better than to worry, knowing Warren is far stronger and durable than he looks. He pops back up from the ground, an overdramatic aghast look on his face.

“You started it Peace.”

He simply shrugs innocently and flashes the smile that he’s positive Warren will melt at. He does as expected and climbs back on the couch with some quiet grumbling. Before long, he’s back at Will’s side, his natural body heat keeping them warm. 

“Why don’t we get the tree this weekend? Spend the evening watching Christmas movies, maybe make gingerbread.”

“We could watch Home Alone?”

“Only if you get risotto from that place in Verona.”

“Deal.”


End file.
